Who's That Girl?
by nisEtiU17XD
Summary: Gabriella is a boyish girl whose best friend is Troy. What happens when Gabriella goes away? Summary inside. Rated T for future happenings.
1. White Horse

**Hey everyone!!! This is my sixth fanfic but my first one for High School Musical. Every chapter is named after a song**

**Summary: Gabriella is a boyish girl, she and Troy are best friends. She has a crush on him but he likes spoiled brat Sharpay Evans. When she learns that she is the long lost daughter of a rich couple, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.**

**Who's That Girl?**

By: nisetiu17XD

**Chapter 1 – White Horse **(by Taylor Swift)

Best friends Gabriella and Troy are in the junkyard finding parts for Troy's truck. Gabriella is a boyish, simple girl who really doesn't care about what she looks like, what she wears and what she does. She lives with her Uncle Anton and her three cousins/brothers – Kevin, Elmer and Jake. Troy is the son of the East High Wildcats basketball coach. He is a basketball player and heartthrob. He is the total opposite of Gabriella.

**GPOV:**

What an afternoon! Luckily, I am with my best friend, Troy. We've been friends since birth. We saw each other grow up physically, mentally and emotionally. I don't really care if I don't look like his best friend.

"Hey Gab! I found this blue paint. Do you think it suits my truck?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, it does. Let's put it on."

We've been doing this since he got his truck. It was a white two-seater truck but is really old. I've told him a million times that he needed to replace his car but he said he is still saving for it.

"You've got to get a new car if you're going to impress Sharpay Evans." I said.

He's been crushing on Sharpay since third grade. I admit that I like my best friend but he just doesn't seem to notice. Sharpay is the head of East High's drama club. She flirts with Troy but she totally hates me.

"I can't. I need more money." He said.

The next day, we went to school and here comes the queen!!!

"Hey, what's your name again?" she asked like I am a pet dog.

"Gabriella!!" I practically yelled at her, oops!!!

"Yeah, you, may I ask about what Troy's doing today?"

"I don't know. I am not his daily planner or his assistant. Why don't you go ask him?" I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I was planning to do that. Okay, see you later, junk lady." She said batting her eyelashes. Ugh, I hate that woman.

Miss Darbus gave me a rough time today and I really needed to go home. I was about to ask Troy if he will give me a ride home when, "Hey Troy! Do you want to go out with us?" Sharpay asked while her brother, Ryan practically tagged alongside her. "Yeah sure, I'd love to. Gabriella, will you drive my truck home?" my best friend asked. "Yeah, sure." I replied with a nod. Around Sharpay, he acts like he doesn't know me but heck, I need to go home.

When I got home, I saw the three stooges – Kevin, Elmer and Jake – in front of the porch of our house. Kevin is the oldest of the three. He is big, strong and mischievous. Elmer is the second and he is also muscular but is kinder than Kevin. He is sensitive and even though he is funny, he understands me more than the other two. Jake is the youngest, we're of the same age and he is very playful. The three of them are overgrown kindergarteners.

Besides the three of them, I also saw two fancy Porsche cars parked in front of our house. "What's going on here?" I asked. "I don't know. Dad kicked us out when these people came." Kevin answered pointing to the cars. "Yeah, but you might need to go in. You look like you could crash anytime." Elmer said. "Gabs, what the heck happened to you anyways?" Jake asked. "Nothing, just Sharpay trouble, can I go now?" I said heading for the door and the three of them nodded. I was about to open the door when the knob turned. My Uncle Anton was there and he asked me to sit on the couch facing our visitors.

"Gab dear, remember what I said that I am not your true father?" he asked and I replied with a nod.

"Well, these people are your true family." He said introducing me to a rich looking family. "This id your older brother, Kellan, and these are your true parents, Elizabeth and Peter Montez." He said. "When you were born, my deceased wife mistakenly identified you as our daughter. They got the dead baby instead of you. I found this out right after you Aunt Isobelle died. I searched for your parents and here they are."

My ears could not believe what my uncle said. I forced the tears to not come out of my eyes but I couldn't control them. I wanted to say something but I could not force my mouth to open. I just darted out of the living room and headed to my room. I sobbed trying to put myself together. When I did, I came down with courage and faced the bitter truth laid out in front of me.

"Okay, so you are my true family." I said. "Yes and we want you to live with us in Seattle." Peter said. "Sixteen years, you've kept this from me for sixteen years." I thought through their offer and when I realized that I really should go to Seattle, I said, "Okay, I'll come with you but not today. You can come back tomorrow and after school, we'll leave. I still need to say goodbye to my friends." "Okay, I'll be the one to pick you up, little sis." Kellan offered and I nodded in reply.

The next day, I planned to see my girl best friend, Taylor first. "Taylor, I need to talk to you." I said and she followed me to the chemistry lab.

"What's up, Gabriella?" she said.

"Here's the thing, I found out about the whole truth last night…" I explained to her everything.

"Gabs, you'll go Seattle? She asked and I nodded weakly. "Oh, I'll miss you so much. You'll call right?? "Yeah, I will call. We'll leave this night. I just went to school to drop out." I said. We said our goodbyes and we shared lunch together. Okay, no, I need to find Troy Bolton.

It's nearing dismissal but I couldn't find Troy. I checked the gym and there he is. "Troy, I'd like to talk to you." I said. "There you are. You didn't bring my truck home." He said angrily. "What? Well maybe you should drive it home this time. You were the one who disregarded his best friend yesterday and you still have the nerve to be angry at me? You are such a jerk, Troy Bolton!" I screamed. I pulled myself together and told him about my family.

"Well, I was just about to tell you that the reason I went to school today to drop out. My real family showed up yesterday. It turns out that the live in Seattle. My real dad is a doctor and my real mom runs a fashion magazine there. And they asked me to live with them…in Seattle. We're leaving tonight." I said.

He still couldn't say anything. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Goodbye, Troy Bolton." I said leaving him alone.

My brother, Kellan picked me up after school when Sharpay started another drama. "Oh look, the junk lady's got a new racket!" everybody laughed. I didn't mind her but my brother stepped out of his black Porsche.

"Hey Pinky, you should stop messing around with my sister. Maybe you should stop being an ugly girl with a fake nose who messes around with the beautiful girls so she can become popular. For your information, what you're doing is so last year." Kellan said. Je really hit the jackpot right there because Sharpay walked out.

"Thanks, Kellan!"

"No prob. Are your bags ready? We've got a plane to catch. He said. "Yeah, I left them in the living room."

Our plane arrived and we were in the first class seats. As I headed off to Seattle, my fairy tale also started to begin.

**There it is! I'll post the second chapter after I get reviews, alright?**

**Bye and I love you people!!!**

**~nisetiu17XD**


	2. When It Rains

**Here's the next chap. Gab's gonna meet somebody new.**

**Who wants to be in the story? Just say so and I'll create a new character for you.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still doesn't own anything even the song… :(**

**Who's That Girl?**

By: nisetiu17XD

**Chapter 2 - When it Rains (by Paramore)**

**GPOV**

Seattle is rainy. I thought to myself when I arrived. Our house is very, very huge! It is a glasshouse with six bedrooms, excluding the maids' quarters, each with a bathroom in it, a dirty and a clean kitchen, a glamorous dining room, a game room with all the good stuff in it, a big study room for my dad and an office for my mom.

My parents' room is very classy with a very big plasma screen, a room fit for royalty. Kellan's room is like any other teenager's room filled with posters of bands, cars, etc.

My room is twice as big as my old room, don't get me wrong but my old room is huge, too. It is covered with blue stars wallpaper and a bed meant for a princess and it also has a plasma screen. The bathroom is also huge with a shower, bath tub and Jacuzzi and everything else you see inside a bathroom. My closet is not so me. It was full of designer clothes, shoes and bags.

Just then, Lora, our maid, called me and said that my parents wanted me down with them in the garage.

When I got down, I saw sleek silver Porsche Carrera beside Kellan's Black Porsche 911 Turbo. "Surprise, it's your homecoming present!" my dad said. "What? Are you serious? It's my car?" I said, still in awe. Kellan laughed, "Really. It's yours. I liked that one better than mine. It's out only in Europe. Dad bought there and had it shipped here." A car from Europe, "Thank you so much, mom and dad." I said.

"Now, you'll need to go back to school. Where do you want to go, boarding school or Seattle High?" my mom asked.

"Definitely Seattle High, It's near here so why not." I said. Call me a nerd, but I love school.

"Okay, but you will have to take your car. And you will have to wear the clothes I bought for you. No daughter of mine is going to wear t-shirts and sweatpants." She said.

"We have a deal! So when do I start school?" I asked.

"As soon as possible, I'll work things out with the principal of Seattle High." said my dad. I nodded happily.

My mom made dinner tonight. She was one talented woman! Kellan and I helped her while Dad went to his study. After diner, I went back to my room and called Uncle Anton's house. Elmer answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hey house!!!" I squealed.

"Gabs, careful…have you forgotten that you're taking on the phone?" he said.

"Oops, sorry Elm, my bad…"

"It's cool. Anyways, how are you? I missed you even if you're gone for only one day." He said and did I mention that he's the sweetest among them three?

"I know. I miss you guys, too. Tell me what happened after I left. I want to know everything."

"Well, we don't know what we're going to do with your room so we made it our game room since we haven't got one and it's the biggest room in the house. Troy Bolton keeps on bugging us because he wants to get your number because he said that he wants to clear things with you but we keep saying that we don't know your number and you haven't called yet. And Dad misses you, a lot."

"Those are not good things. Look, whatever you do, don't give my number to Troy Bolton. I'm still mad at him for not caring about me and treating me the wrong way. Tell Uncle Anton I miss him too. You wouldn't believe it, Elm."

"Okay, I'll cover for you and I'll tell Dad. I wouldn't believe what?"

"They gave me a car, silver Porsche Carrera!!!"

"What? Those are only available in Europe. Your dad must be very influential."

"Yeah, I know and it's getting late. I've got to go. Goodbye Elm! Send my regards to everyone!"

"Okay, bye, Gabs!!"

As I put down the phone down, I thought about the fight I had with Troy. I still can't forgive him because of what he said. I fell asleep thinking about how stupid he is.

The next morning, the sun was shining brightly. It's only the second day I'm here but I already miss the rain.

My dad was about to leave when I got down to the kitchen.

"Hey Dad, good morning! Have you eaten your breakfast?"

"Yeah, I have and how about you, you go eat. You have a big day ahead of you. By the way, you'll start school tomorrow." My dad said.

"Really, thank you so much, dad!" I said hugging him.

"Your welcome, Gabs." Then, he went to work.

I thought I was lucky to have Uncle Anton's family, but now, I am much more blessed to have my real family and them at the same time. I was about to enter the shower when my new phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it curiously because there was no caller ID.

"Gabriella, is that you?" oh my god. Its Troy Bolton, okay, here goes nothing; I'm going to talk to him.

"Yeah, Troy, it's me. Listen, now's not a good time so-"

"No, I am so sorry. I'm wrong. I shouldn't have blamed you. It's my fault that my truck was almost lost. I miss my best friend and I wanna make it up to you." he said.

"I don't know, Troy. What you said hurt me big time. Every time you're with Sharpay, I am not your best friend. Face it; you do not treat me right. Goodbye Troy!" I put down my phone after what I said.

I brushed away my thoughts as I turn on the shower. I put on a vintage brown dress with white lace and pair of Jimmy Choo flip flops. I decided to call my best friend, Taylor.

"Hello?" she answered on the first ring.

"Hey Taylor! It's me, Gabriella."

"Hey! How are you? I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't call me."

"You don't have to worry, Taylor. I'm totally fine here. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Troy's not. May I ask why?"

"We fought before I left. How's East High?

"Kelsi and Ryan are doing well. Sharpay is…Sharpay. The decathlon team can't quite move on without you here. Marta and I are still the same, Chad is still annoying and he's having trouble bringing back the Troy Bolton we all know."

"Wow…lots of stuff going on. Luckily, I won't have to deal with Sharpay anymore."

"Yeah, lucky you. Listen, I Miss Darbus is about to enter. She'll freak if she catches me using my cell phone."

"Okay. I miss you, Taylor!"

"Same here." then, she hung up.

It's very hot today so I decided to spend the day in the poolside area of our house. Kellan went to school today and Mom and Dad went to work, so I am home alone with the house helpers.

When Kellan got home, he jumped right into the pool with all of his clothes on screaming, "Cannonball!!!" Walking behind him is a beautiful brunette, she looks like a supermodel. "Hey sis! Meet my girlfriend, Nikki." Kellan said.

"Hi Nikki! I am Gabriella, Kellan's younger sister." I said offering my hand for her to shake.

"Hello, Gabriella, I'm Nikki Gomez. Nice to meet you." She said while shaking my hand.

"Does he do this all the time?" I asked.

"Only if it's very hot." She answered.

"I'll leave you two here. I had enough sun already."

After dinner, I went back to my room. My books arrived this afternoon and as I was arranging my things for school tomorrow, Lora knocked and came in and said my dad wants me downstairs. I went down and I saw four people sitting on the couch.

"Gabriella dear, I want you to meet the Bailey family. Our families have been friends for a long time. This is Conrad, his wife Miranda and their children Michael and Kace." my dad said and I smiled and shook their hands.

Michael caught my attention because I always catch him staring ate me. Kace, approached me and said, "Hey Gabriella, we are going to be great friends. Michael and I go to Seattle High, how about you?"

"I will be going to the same school, too. I am really nervous because I don't know anyone. Luckily, I have you two."

"So, I'll give you a tour tomorrow."

"Okay, cool."

"Michael here is a basketball player for Seattle High."

"Really? That's great."

"Thanks." he said shyly.

We talked and I excused myself because I was feeling so tired and as I entered my room, it rained. I was waiting for the rain all day. I remember when we were kids; Troy and I always disobey our guardians and play in the rain. Even though Troy and I had a fight, I miss him so much. I've always loved the rain. It's because I remember someone very special when it rains.

**That's it! The second chapter is done. It's gonna take a while for me to update but I'll try to make this story even better.**

**Thanks and reviews are highly appreciated!**

**Nisetiu17XD**


	3. Broken

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait…I suffered from writers' block. This is short because I was very busy these past days. I won't be updating soon because I am getting ready for going back to school…**

**Disclaimer: How many times will I say that I still don't own anything?**

**Who's That Girl?**

By: nisetiu17XD

**Chapter 3 – Broken (by Lifehouse)**

**Troy POV**

After Gabriella left, I felt so broken. I don't know why I felt empty. I am not used to not having her around. I still don't know if she'll ever forgive me. Ever since she left, I still haven't bounced back to my life. Chad said that I have to be back to myself if we want to win the championships. Even if we still have next year, my dad really wants to win this year.

"Mr. Bolton, would you mind sharing your thoughts with the class?" Miss Darbus said distracting me.

"Sorry Miss Darbus, I have nothing to share."

"Very well, but be sure to keep your head in the…class." she said while Chad gave me "the look".

- - - -

After class, Taylor approached me and said, "You're thinking about Gabriella right?"

"No..w-why w-would…I…no..um…" I stuttered…

"Troy, I can see right through you…tell me the truth."

"Alright, yes, I am and I don't even know if she's alright."

"Of course she is alright. She called me yesterday."

"She called you? What did she say?"

"She said that she's been doing great and that she'll call when she can."

"Lucky you, we've been best friends since birth and I can't believe what I've done! I was so stupid!"

"Don't blame yourself. Just give her some time. You know Gabriella; she can't stay mad at somebody for a long time. Just wait and see okay?" she patted my back and walked home.

- - - -

Darn it!! I should have been there for her when she needed me…I can't believe that I was turning into a jerk to her. I wish I could turn back time and just be the best friend I never was to her. That maybe one of the reasons she left. Now I see why she hates Sharpay. But I like Sharpay and I really thought she treats Gabriella fairly. Sharpay and I have some talking to do.

"Troy, dinner's ready!" my mom called

"Coming!"

"Did Gabriella call you?" my dad asked

"No. Why?" I said

"No reason. She called me during practice."

"What? She's still mad at me right?"

"I don't know son. She hadn't spoken about that with me."

And with that, she officially hates me!

- - - -

The next day, I looked for Sharpay and I talked to her.

"Sharpay, may I talk to you?"

"Why, of course Troy." She giggled

"How have you treated Gabriella when she was still here?"

"What? Troy, that's---"

"Just answer the question, truthfully."

"Okay, I may have treated her harshly. But I only did that because I can't like her as my friend. Troy, honestly, I hate her. She's always better than me at anything except singing and I hate that. Plus, she's your best friend and I am jealous because she knows everything about you and I don't."

"Shar, if you want to know the things I like or don't like just ask me. Don't you know that she is mad at me?"

"No. But her older brother hates me."

"She has an older brother?"

"Yeah, and he really looks like a wrestler with his big muscles, and his fancy car and everything. I so don't want to see him again. He scares me."

"Okay, but you have got to stop doing that to my friends if you want to be friends with me."

"Okie-dokie, Troy."

With that, I never felt so hopeless than before.

**Gabriella POV**

First day of classes, I sighed as I felt butterflies in my stomach. I parked my car, stepped out wearing skinny jeans, black Converse Chuck Taylors, a blue tank top and a white denim jacket. I looked at my schedule: _English 8:00 am, Math 9:00 am, Gym 10:00 am, Arts 11:00 am, Lunch 12:00 noon, Chemistry 1:00 pm History 2:00 pm and dismissal at 3:00 pm._

Kace greeted me and we went to English together. "Class, this is Miss Gabriella Montez. She just moved here and we welcome you to Seattle High." Miss McKenzie said with a smile. She gave us an assignment to write an essay about betrayal and acceptance. The subject bugged me because I can relate to that.

During lunch, Kace noticed that I was acting weird and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Oh, come on, my name is Kace and I am not that stupid to not notice. So, what's going on?"

"Okay, before I arrived here…." I trailed off and told her the rest of the story.

"Darn, Gabs, you should forgive him."

"I know, but I can't swallow my pride."

"Well, I think he's pretty screwed up right now."

"How do you know that?"

"Gabs, if you were in his situation, how would you feel?"

"Umm…like that—"

"See? But, enough chit-chat, I'm hungry."

"Okay."

Kellan, Nikki and Michael joined our table and we ate lunch together.

I took off to Chemistry class and found out that I have the same class with Michael. I really wanted to take Biology but I took it for two years already and it's time to change course. **(AN: I really love Biology especially our fun teacher, Ms. Jen…)**

"Hi, Gabriella!" Michael greeted me.

"Hey, Michael, so you also take Chem?"

"Yeah, so, how's the school so far?"

"So far, so good." I said and smiled at him.

Mr. Santos came in and discussed the Periodic Table of Elements. I kinda like Chemistry **(AN: I am going to take Chem this year, too. Okay, shutting up now…)**. Maybe this isn't so bad after all, well, except for the guilt that's been bugging me.

When I got home, I went straight to my room and did a lot of thinking. Maybe Kace is right, maybe Troy really felt bad right now and it's all because of me. Maybe I should just swallow my pride and just forgive him. Ugh…I don't know what to do. I am happy here but why do I feel broken?

A knock on my door interrupted me. "Come in!" I said.

"Hey Gabs, just checkin' on you." Kellan said

"Hey Kellan, do you need help?"

"Well, actually I think you're the one who needs help."

"Don't tell me you found out, too."

"Well, yeah. A guy named Troy Bolton called and said that he was your best friend and told me the whole story."

"So I guess you'll give me advice, too."

"Yeah, 'cause that's what big brothers are for. You know, you should just do what you think will make your life easier and more bearable. If you think forgiving him will ease you, then you should do it. You're a smart girl and I think you'll figure out the right thing to do."

"Aww…thanks, Kellan, you're the best brother ever."

"Anytime, sis. Okay, enough drama. I'll go downstairs. Mom's coming home early today. We'll do some cooking later." He said smiling and went down.

Kellan's right. Forgiving Troy would make my life more bearable. That's it. I'm calling him. I reached for my blue Blackberry and dialed his number.

"Hello?" he answered curiously.

"Hey Troy, It's me, Gabriella."

"Gabriella! Thank God! Are you okay? Why weren't you calling me?"

"Listen, I called just to let you know that I had been doing a lot of thinking and I forgive you."

"Really? Thank you…"

"Yeah…listen, I have something you'll be jealous about."

"What?"

"My parents gave me a Porsche Carrera!"

"I can't believe you got a new car ahead of me!"

"Yeah, I did."

"Gabriella Peterson---"

"Oops…that's Gabriella Montez now."

"Okay, Gabriella Montez, you have got to give me a ride."

"Yeah… I don't know when I'll be back. And I think you won't be able to come here."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

_*knock, knock*_ "Oh, wait a second."

"Miss Gabriella, your mother said it's time for Kellan and your cooking sessions with her." Lora said.

"Okay, I'm coming." I said to her.

"Troy, I have to go now. Talk to you later."

"Okay, Miss Gabriella."

"Shut up."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, I am not broken anymore.

- - - -

**Okay, that's chapter 3! What do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Let me know, a'right?**

**Nisetiu17XD**


	4. Fearless

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. It's because school started here and I have been so caught up with projects and pop quizzes. But, I have my back-up story notebook and I already finished two chapters. I just don't have the time to type them in my computer. But I promise there's more to come. :) **

**Disclaimer: When will I be able to claim something?**

**Who's That Girl?**

By: nisetiu17XD

**Chapter 4 – Fearless (by Taylor Swift)**

**GPOV**

Thank God it's Friday! Kellan and Nikki said that I can hang out with them tomorrow. I'm very excited because everything is smooth-sailing here in Seattle. Troy and I are okay and school's great; so far, no drama for me.

Kellan also said that we are going to Nikki's place tomorrow. She has an older brother and two cousins living with her. Her parents are in New York because of their business.

"Hey, wanna ride? I'm going to pick up Nikki and I'm gonna head off to school." Kellan offered.

"Nah, Kace and I are going to hang out after school. She said she's gonna take me shopping." I said.

"Oh, don't forget tomorrow, okay?"

"'Kay, see you later!"

I parked my car between Kace's BMW and Kellan's usual spot. I was wearing a buttoned black and white stripped long sleeves, skinny jeans and white flats. I was making my way to English when I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" she growled at me.

"Sorry."

"Just 'sorry'? Don't you know who I am?"

"Um, no." that's the truth. I have no idea who this brunette is.

"You must be new. I am Josephine Varner." She said.

"Oh hi, I'm Gabriella." I said, offering my hand for her to shake but she just stared at it so I held it back.

"Now, new girl, you'll follow everything I say and you have no right to complain."

"Excuse me?" did she just give me a rude talk?

"You heard me."

"Okay, first of all, I do not take orders from people like you. Second of all, I'm late for English so move." I said, irritated. I spotted Kace and decided to talk to her about this Josephine.

"Wow, you really are Kellan's sister." She said in awe.

"Why?"

"Girl that is _the _Josephine Varner, she's the meanest girl and head cheerleader."

"No doubt about it. But why did you say that I really am Kellan's sister?"

"Kellan is the only one who has the guts to talk at her. It's because of family matters. I'm sure when she finds out about you, she'll change."

"Why?"

"I'm not so sure. Let's get to class, we're late!" she squealed.

We head off to different ways and I entered English class. Miss McKenzie praised my essay and she also gave us book reports about Og Mandino's books **(AN: We used to read his books during my freshman and sophomore years. Now, I'm a junior.)**

English ended and I headed off to Math. Unfortunately, Josephine is in that class, too. I sat in the middle of the class while she sat in the very front. The class settled down when Mr. Foss entered the room.

"Miss Varner, can you tell me the term that would make this equation complete?" he asked Josephine when he caught her talking with Daezen Molina.

"Um…" she stuttered.

Mr. Foss sighed and said, "Miss Gabriella, can you help her?"

I nodded and answered, "The term should be 16 over π."

"Very good, you could sit down, Josephine."

I smiled at her but she glared at me. She continued to glare at me whenever she gets the chance. What's the matter with girls like her? I mean, they can manage to be just perfectly fine but why choose to be mean and watch other girls envy them? Man, high school and its rules…

Lunch time! Kellan, Nikki, Kace, Michael and I were sitting on our table when Josephine came.

"Hey Michael, I missed you." She said batting her eyelashes. Then, she turned to me, "What are you doing here?"

"Um…I sit here during lunch. Isn't it obvious?" I said, matter-of-factly.

"Josephine, she's friends with us." Michael defended me.

"Oh really, did you miss me when I was in Paris?" she said

"No, I don't even know you've been to Paris."

"Didn't you notice that I was gone for a couple of weeks?" she said

"I thought you caught flu or something." Michael said and I swear I heard Kellan snicker.

"Michael…" Josephine said and gasped in shock.

"You know what, just leave." Michael said.

She turned away but I caught her glare at me. Jeez, I think I met Seattle's Sharpay and the mean girl curse is here to stay.

I went to Chemistry alone and I sat on my usual seat and I can't help but wonder how Troy's doing back in Albuquerque. I haven't called him or Taylor in a while. I hope Sharpay is treating my friends right. I miss Albuquerque. I miss East High. I miss Troy Bolton.

"Hey there." Michael said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry about Josephine's behavior. She's just so immature."

"It's alright. I'm used to mean girl trouble."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

Mr. Santos came in and started discussing about matter and its phases.

When school ended, Kace had Michael bring her car home and we decided to take my car. We went to a boutique called, "Seasons" where Kace bought a dress before going to the mall. Mom said that she wants me to buy a yellow Versace dress with a brown belt because she said that Dad's birthday party is coming up and she wants me to wear it for the said party. Kace also bought a dress for the party.

We decided to have dinner and I ordered lasagna and she ordered a fettuccini.

"So, are you attracted to any of the boys in school?" she asked me out of the blue.

"What?"

"Do you like anyone?" she slowly said.

"No. I'm having a hard time trying to forget a guy."

"Oh."

"Why'd you ask?"

"It's because I know someone who likes you."

"Who is it?"

"You'll find out."

A guy fell for me? But who would make the mistake? After dinner, I drove her home and went home myself.

I showed the dress to my mom and she was delighted.

"Mom, I really love the dress." I said.

"I knew you would. I could've got the dress myself, but the size of the dress sent to me was not yours so I figured that you should see it first before buying it." She sweetly said.

"Yeah, Kace was so surprised when I headed straight to Versace once we entered the mall. She said that she thought she would have to drag me herself to the stores." I said and we both laughed.

"Tell me about school."

"School's great. I like the campus and the subjects, except, there's a girl named Josephine and she totally hates me."

"Josephine Varner?"

"How'd you know?"

"Her mother works for me. Sarah Varner is my secretary."

"She said she just got back from Paris."

"Yeah, our magazine held a photo shoot there. Unfortunately, I could not come because I received a phone call form you Uncle Anton saying that you're my daughter. I need to see you that's why she's the one I sent to Paris. Maybe she brought her daughter along because I paid for two tickets to Paris."

"She's mean to everybody else."

"Her mother's nice. But Josephine thinks that being a secretary is a lame job so she keeps her mother's job a secret from everybody else, except Kellan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so just be nice to her."

"Okay, Mom."

So, that's the reason behind Josephine's behavior. Maybe she shouldn't know that I am a Montez, not until Dad's birthday party next Saturday. Kellan said that we could invite some friends and I am sure that Sarah and Josephine Varner would be there. I'll just give her a taste of her own medicine. I'll just tell Kellan, Michael and Kace to be quiet about me.

**So, did you like it??? Reviews will keep me on going further. Meanwhile, here's a preview of the next chapter which I'm not sure when I'll be able to post.**

_**Chapter 5 – Krazy (By Pitbull)**_

"_Well, who's this?" she asked Kellan._

"_She's my sister, Gabriella." Kellan answered._

"_I have to say Kellan, for a new face here in Seattle, she seems nice." She said and I blushed._

"_Thanks."_

"_Don't mention it. Its nice to have a new face here, because the last time someone moved here, disaster spilled."_

"_Well, who's that?"_

**Okay lovelies, my work for this chapter is done…**

**Nisetiu17XD**


	5. Krazy

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I was busy and unfortunately, I had to wait for a few days for the stabilization of our internet connection. Here's chapter 5 as promised. By the way, I need songs for the upcoming chapters so if you may, please mention in your reviews some of the songs you want me to include in this story. Thanks…**

**And by the way, I'm including my fave Hollywood couple, Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: You know the truth, I only made up the plot but I do not own anything.**

**Who's That Girl?**

**By: nisetiu17XD**

**Chapter 5 – Krazy (by Pitbull)**

**GPOV**

_Saturday_

Today, Kellan and I will be in Nikki's place. We both took our cars because he said that he wanted to take Nikki out tonight. Clever.

After five minutes, we arrived at Nikki's house and she welcomed Kellan with a kiss and me with a hug. "Glad you could make it." She said.

"Well, I couldn't say no to my future sister-in-law." I joked.

"Yeah, babe. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kellan said then he started kissing her.

"Eww, do I need to see that? Get a room." I said.

"Oops, sorry about that. Let's come in." Nikki said blushing and I shook my head.

We were about to sit on the couch when someone squealed, "Hey Nikki! Hey Kellan! Oh, and who's the cutie?" a beautiful woman with black long hair said.

"This is Kellan's sister, Gabriella. And Gabriella, she's my cousin, Ashley Brown." Nikki introduced us.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella, you can call me Gabs." I said.

"Hey, I'm Ashley, Ash or whatever you like. Wow, Kellan, I didn't know you had a sister." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah…she is obviously my sister because she's beautiful and I am undoubtedly handsome." Kellan bragged.

"Oh, shut up." Ashley said in reply, and then she turned to me, "We are gonna be great friends, Gabby. Ooh, I just called you 'Gabby'! I think I'll call you Gabby."

"Okay, whatever makes you happy?" I said well sort of asked because she suddenly hugged me.

"Yay!" she squealed.

"Dang it, Ash! Why are you so loud at this hour?? A black-haired boy came down the stairs rubbing his head.

"What's the matter, Jackson-poo? Cranky much? I was just welcoming my friend." Ashley said in reply.

He smiled at me and said, "Sorry 'bout that. My cousin's a little bit loud. She must've had coffee."

"Whatever, Jackson and yes, I had my coffee." Ashley said and he mock-smiled. He turned to Kellan and both of them went to the living room to watch some football.

"Sorry 'bout that. My brother hates it when Ashley drinks her coffee. And a little heads-up, she loves shopping and looks like she plans to take you shopping with her." Nikki said.

"Oh, you know what, my mom will love her. She likes to shop, too. Except that she has no time for it at all that she has the designers going after her." I said and we laughed.

"Hey Nik, what are you laughing at? And who's this?" a brown-haired man said as he came down the stairs.

"Nothing, Rob **(AN: Here he comes!), **just Ashley situation. Oh, this is Gabriella Montez, Kellan's younger sister. Gabs, this is Robert, Ashley's older brother and my cousin." Nikki introduced us.

"I didn't know Kellan had a sister." He said, flabbergasted.

"Yep, I've heard that one before." I whispered.

"I'm sorry about that." He said and my head snapped up.

"No, its okay."

"Okay, excuse me ladies, I've to call someone." **(AN: Guess who he has to call.) **he walked away dialing numbers on his phone.

"That's so Rob…he always calls Kristen." Nikki said. **(AN: Yep, its Kristen. I hope I don't bore you and spoil you.) **

"Who's Kristen?" I asked.

"Kristen Jonson is Rob's fiancée."

"Fiancée? How old is Rob? He seems so young to get married."

"He's 23. He's in the right age to get married. And Ashley is 21, Jackson is 21, too and I am 17."

"Okay, so he's ready to settle down with her."

"Yes, one time when they were in high school, Rob almost proposed to Kristen because he loves her so much. She said that once they both graduated high school and when they are not that preoccupied anymore, they'll get married. And the rest is history."

"Wow." was all I can say. "You're lucky to have Kellan. At least the one you love is with you." I added.

"Come on, Gabs, you're beautiful, smart and sweet. I'm sure someone could be admiring you."

"Yeah, but the guy I love doesn't even know I love him. He doesn't even live here."

"Oh no, tell me about it."

"Well, you might've heard of him from Kellan. He's my best friend, Troy Bolton. We were friends since we met and he never notices me. Whenever this girl's around, he acts like I am not his best friend. That's the reason I got mad at him and the rest is history."

"Well, that's screwed."

"I know, but the past is past. Let's just have fun."

"Okay."

I followed her to the backyard where Kellan and Jackson were playing table tennis. Ashley came running and screaming, "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

"Jeez cousin, people are trying to relax on a beautiful Saturday. Could you be more, I don't know, QUIET!" Jackson yelled.

"Sorry for making your butt swell!" Ashley said and Jackson chased her around the house.

"Oh no, she had her coffee again." Nikki said rubbing her temples.

When Jackson finally gave up, I asked Ashley, "What's with the screaming?"

"I think I just saw a Porsche Carrera parked in our driveway." She quickly said.

"Yeah, its mine." I replied.

"Really?!?! Oh my God! You have to go shopping with me riding in that car!!! Pretty please??" she said.

"Okay." I said in reply and then she squealed and hugged me. "But you should really not drink coffee once we go shopping." I added and everyone laughed.

"Jeez Ashley, you're bugging someone early." a beautiful black-haired woman said and I assume this is Kristen.

"Sorry Kristen, I'm just so excited to shop." Ash said in reply.

"When are you not excited to shop?" she asked and Ash rolled her eyes while all of us laughed. Then she turned to me, "Well, who's this?"

"She's my sister, Gabriella." Kellan answered her.

"I have to say Kellan, for a new face here in Seattle, she seems nice." she said and I blushed.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Its nice to have a new face here, because the last time someone moved here, disaster spilled."

"Well, who's that?"

"Josephine Varner." Kellan answered the question. So that's why she's eager to make me feel bad. She must've felt the same way when she was new here.

"Gabs, aren't you gonna give the invitations?" Kellan reminded me.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Mom and Dad said that we can invite some friends over for Dad's birthday party this Saturday, so you are all invited." I said as I handed then five envelopes. "Oh, and Ash, I already bought a dress so have to go shopping without me." I added.

"Oh what a waste, but, Kristen and Nikki are going with me." she said and the two girls groaned.

The rest of the day went by fine. Hanging out with Nikki's family was so much fun. They made me feel welcome in the neighborhood. I envy Rob and Kristen's relationship. They started out as friends and now, they're getting married. How I wish Troy was here.

Kellan and Nikki went out on a date and I decided to go home myself. I lie on my bed thinking about Troy. I really, really like him. Can we continue being friends?

**Well, there you go, Chapter 5 is done. I just added Robert and Kristen because Gabriella needs to learn from their relationship. I promise they'd be around for a few chapters. I'm sure some of would like a preview of the next chapter. I promise that you would like to read this one.**

**Chapter 6 – How You Love Me Now (by Hey Monday)** – _preview_

"_Family and friends, thank you for celebrating my birthday with me. I have received the best birthday gift this year. Because this year, I have found my lost daughter for sixteen years. Family, friends, I introduce you to Gabriella Montez." my dad said and motioned for me to get on the stage. I followed him and hugged him._

"_Happy birthday, Daddy, I love you so much." I said and people "awed"._

_I was about to return to our table when,_

"_You were the new Montez?" Josephine said in disbelief._

**There it is, I am not sure when I'll be able to post the new chapter but I promise there's more to come. :)**

**Thanks and much love to you.**

**~nisetiu17XD**


	6. How You Love Me Now

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for being so cheesy and corny in the last chapter. Did you like the preview??? I saw the movie, The Proposal and if you haven't seen that movie, I recommend that you must… Ryan Reynolds is so hot and Sandra Bullock is so damn hilarious! I laughed my head off while watching…**

**Here's the most awaited chapter…I give you, Chapter 6.**

**But first,**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this, but I have to admit that I do not own anything…poor me… :(**

**Who's That Girl?**

**By: nisetiu17XD**

**Chapter 6 – How You Love Me Now (by Hey Monday)**

**GPOV**

**Friday**

"Hey, Kellan thanks for inviting me to your Dad's birthday party! I'm sure Dr. Montez is gonna have a big one this year. I heard that your family will be introducing your sister. I know the two of us are gonna be great friends." Josephine said.

"Josephine, first of all, my mom invited you, not me; second of all, yeah, our family will be introducing my sister; and third of all, hasn't anybody told you that my sister is-" I kicked him on the leg before he could finish his sentence and I whispered to him, "She doesn't know…let her know tomorrow night." "Oh." he responded.

"Kellan, what about you sister?" she asked him once again.

"Oh, nothing…I wasn't supposed to tell you. You're not my friend." Kellan got back to her and she answered with a glare then walked away.

"That was close." I muttered. I looked up and saw the face of my brother.

"What?" I asked.

"What was that?" Kellan asked.

"She doesn't know I'm your sister. I'm playing with her. Let's just see her reaction when she finds out tomorrow night." I said, smiling.

"I like your plan." he answered with a wicked smile.

"I'm gonna give her a taste of her own medicine." I said.

"You're evil." he snickered.

"I know, right?" I replied and we laughed.

Everyone who's anyone in the field of business and medicine in Seattle will be in Dad's birthday party. Some of the kids in school are invited, too. Nobody knows I'm Kellan's sister besides my friends.

**Saturday Night**

"So, is the evil sister's plan working?" Kellan asked.

"I have to say, so far, so good." I answered.

People started arriving and I was wearing my yellow Versace dress and Mom was wearing her beige off-shoulder floor length Vera Wang dress, and Kellan and Dad are on their tux. The first guests to arrive are Principal Wellington of Seattle High and the Baileys.

The Mr. Anthony Molina, his wife and their daughter Daezen Molina was also here. My plan's really going smooth. Sara and Josephine Varner arrived at around seven and she was surprised to see me in the party.

"Oh, so you are invited to the birthday of the richest man in Seattle." she said. She has no idea I'm gonna kick her butt tonight.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Josephine." I said.

"You're lucky you're friends with Kellan. If you are not, maybe you're the only girl in school to be left behind." she said.

"You have a nice night and good luck!" I sarcastically said.

"For what?" she asked, puzzled.

"Trust me, you're gonna need this one." I said smiling then walked away from her.

Kellan and I are on the same table where Kristen, Rob, Ashley, Jackson and Nikki were in. Dinner got served and I have to hand it out to Chef Estefan who really did his job well. After all guests have finished their main course, Dad made the exciting announcement.

"Family and friends, thank you for celebrating my birthday with me. The Lord has given me forty wonderful years but I have received the best birthday gift this year. It is because this year, I have found my lost daughter for sixteen years. Family, friends, I introduce you to Gabriella Montez." my dad said and motioned for me to get on the stage. I followed him and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, Daddy, I love you so much." I said and people "awed".

I was about to return to our table when,

"You were the new Montez?" Josephine said in disbelief.

"Yeah, oh I forgot, you didn't know…I believe you said that you and I are gonna be great friends. Well, I told you you'll need the luck…" I proudly said.

"But…you…you c-can't-t…bec-…no…" she stuttered.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that…" I said.

"But you kept a low profile. You weren't making big news when you first came to school." she wondered.

"I know that…maybe its my personality. Things were going great in my new life here in Seattle, not until you came."

"Do you realize that you should have told me before? We could've started nice…" she cracked up.

"Oh, for the love of God, suddenly you're nice to me? I swear I didn't know your mom works for my mom until she told me. I just thought you should have a taste of what you're doing to other girls."

"But you're different-.."

"Oh, shut it. I am not that shallow to believe you. I can't believe you're that plastic!"

"I am not! If we were friends you'll know. Please, let me be your friend."

"Look around you…people knows you are so plastic. In fact maybe you're the leader of all plastics. I won't let you be my friend. Not now…" I said.

"Please?" she said and she was about to cry.

"The school I came from? I was treated like trash. And let me tell you, I am so tired of being the girl that would receive the name-calling by the mean girl. Its time for me to be me, I won't let you ruin my high school life." I said then walked away from her. I didn't realize we confronted each other in front of Dad's guests. I looked at him and he mouthed, "That's my girl."

I smiled at him and headed straight to our table. I spotted the table where the Baileys were sitting and saw Kace and Michael wide-eyed.

"That's my sister! She can kick butt! She's Kellan's sister!" Kellan sang and added, "I'm so proud of you." and faked a teardrop.

"Stop it, Kellan." I said.

"Oh, I am just too proud of you…you really are my sister."

"Thanks"

"Yeah, too bad I didn't get to say things like that to Melody's face." Ashley said.

"Oh, I remember her! She's Josephine's older sister; her name is Melody Varner, right?" Jackson added.

"Is she really like her sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, birds of the same feather, flock together, right?" Rob said.

"But believe me Ashley; you won't like it with Josephine around." I said.

Our group laughed it off but suddenly, Daezen Molina came to our table saying, "Hey Gabriella, can we talk privately?"

"Okay." I said, at least someone's nice.

We went in the ladies' room and she started talking.

"We know things started a little rough between us." she said.

"Oh I'm sorry, is it a little rough? You practically told me to be your slave! Is that what you call a little rough?" I protested.

"Just listen, Josephine didn't mean it…"

"Oh, were you blind, or are you just that dumb to not notice it? Open your eyes; she's treating you like slaves! She doesn't want to be friends with you. She's just using you to be popular." I said and when I looked at her she's like in another dimension.

"No, she's not…wait, what are we talking about??" she snapped.

"Wait a minute. She told you to talk to me, didn't she? You're not really absorbed in this conversation, are you?" I said. Oh my God, this girl is so dumb!

"Umm..." was her answer.

"That's it this conversation is done." I said and left her in the bathroom and returned to our table.

Being able to stand up for myself felt well, I have to tell Troy about this. Troy. I haven't spoken with him in days! But anyways, I know he'll be happy for me.

Kellan remembered something when I sat down.

"Gabs, what are you planning to do in the talent show?" he cracked up.

"What talent show?" I said.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot to tell you. All new students are to participate in the school's talent show."

"What?!?!?" I said.

"You heard me."

"When is it?"

"A month from now."

"Dang it, Kellan!"

"Sorry…"

"Forget it."

I shrugged off the thought and enjoyed the rest of the night.

Before the party ended, Kace talked to me.

"Wow, Gabriella, you really did it…to Josephine."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"I'm proud of you, girl!" she hugged me.

"Thanks." I hugged back.

"Hey, um, can I talk to you?" Michael said.

"Well, of course." I replied.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Kace said, then walked away.

"I haven't got the chance to talk to you tonight." he said.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I sat with Nikki's family. They're cool."

So you're saying I am not cool for you?"

"No…I just wanted to know them better."

"Are you free this Friday night?"

"Oh shoot, no…sorry. I promised Ashley we'd go shopping on Friday night."

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could come watch me… I mean us, play."

"I'll try my best, but I am apologizing in advance if I wouldn't be able to come."

"Oh okay, it's alright."

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay, really."

Jeez, I feel so bad. I made a guilty face and he said, "You're breaking my heart." but I continued the face.

"I'm not mad." he said but I didn't drop the face. "Seriously."

"Okay." I finally said.

The party ended at about midnight. I sat at my desk in my room. I browsed on my Mac book and say pictures back in Albuquerque. I smiled while remembering the memories I had there. I thought about my friends. How will they love the new Gabriella?

**Phew…finished the chapter! Its almost midnight but I don't wanna bore you guys so I updated the long awaited revelation…**

**The next one's gonna take a long time. I am busy rehearsing with the Juniors Cheering Squad which I am a part of so I am sorry in advance.**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Love you all!**

**~nisetiu17XD**


	7. Never Say Never

**Hey guys! I am back. I'm so sorry for not updating in like, forever. I hope you can bear with me and my slow antics. Anyway, all of my hard work paid off because we won the cheering competition. This chapter follows Gabriella's life after the big announcement made by Dr. Montez.**

**Let's do this! But first,**

**Disclaimer: The seventh chapter and I think we're getting used to not being able to claim something…**

**Who's That Girl?**

By: Nisetiu17XD

**Chapter 7 – Never Say Never (by The Fray)**

**GPOV**

Back to school. There, the school knows that I am a Montez. When I parked my car, I was suddenly greeted by three perky girls, "Hey Gabriella! Cool party!". "Hey, thanks." I replied. That was weird. Every person who I see says 'Hi' to me. I am not used to this kind of thing. I am used to being invisible. Plus, after what I did to Josephine, I am sure that those people who like her will hate me.

Speaking of Josephine, I haven't seen her or Daezen yet. Maybe the "bad nose job club", as Kellan would say, is plotting there revenge on me.

English doesn't start for fifteen minutes so I decided to call Troy. I haven't called him in almost a month. I stopped by my locker bay and dialed his number.

"Hey there, Miss Gabriella." he answered.

"Troy, seriously…"

"Kidding! I'm kidding!"

"Anyways, how's East High?"

"East High's never the same without you. Your efforts to make Ryan and Kelsi to like each other finally worked! Too bad you're not here to witness that and they want to let you know that they are grateful for what you've done."

"Really? I never thought of myself as a match maker."

"Well, you are one and we miss you."

"Same here. I think you won't even know me."

"What? Why?"

"I think I may be changing."

"Into what?"

"I don't know. I stood up for myself and now, I am popular and I hate it!"

"Gabriella, chill."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, I am sorry that I can't be the Gabriella you once knew."

"Gabs, stop it. You'll always be my best friend no matter where you are. You know that."

"Yeah, it's just I wanted to give you a heads up."

"It's okay, really."

"Okay."

"Gabs, I need to go now. My dad is coming. We need to start practicing if we want to win the championships."

"Yeah, you need to practice. I'm gonna be late for English, too."

"Bye Gabs. Be safe."

"Okay. Miss you."

"Same here." then he hung up.

I sighed heavily and then I headed off to English…

I sat down and Katie Choi, the head of the scholastic decathlon team, came to me and said, "You were so cool last Saturday night, my mom and your mom work together that's why we were invited in the party. Listen, I understand that you are a straight A student back in East High and - -"

"You don't wanna go there." I said cutting her off.

"Why not?"

"No offense but I really have no time for that and you do understand that I am screwed up right now."

"Oh, what a waste."

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay."

"Thanks for the offer anyway."

"Okay."

She bid me goodbye and sat on her chair when Miss McKenzie entered.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

English ended and I headed off to Math class. Again, I was a bit early and when everyone else entered, they were saying hi to me, some even wanted to be friends with me. Josephine entered and muttered sarcastically, "Thanks a lot, Montez."

I scoffed and replied, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I think you heard me, Miss Montez."

"Look, none of these was my fault."

"Damn it! What part of humiliate Josephine and get away with it is not your fault?"

"Josephine, if you just had been nice to me without even knowing that I am a Montez, none of these could've happened!"

"But what the hell, I didn't even know!"

"It is because you chose stupid people to be your friends, take Daezen Molina for example." when I said that, everyone looked at us.

"Girls, stop this discussion at once or do you want to go to the principal's office?" Mr. Foss said and we stopped arguing. "Very well then, you may sit down, class."

"I am sorry, Mr. Foss." I said.

"No worries, Miss Montez." he said and smiled at me while Josephine just glared at me and Daezen couldn't react to what I just said.

"Now, please turn your books to page 175 and start constructing what is written there. Grab your compass and…." Mr. Foss started discussing.

This is gonna be a long day…

**Troy POV (AN: after 3 chapters, we have another one...)**

I hung up, flabbergasted.

"What's up with you?" my dad asked.

"That was Gabriella."

"Is anything wrong?"

"She warned me."

"Well, about what?"

"She said she thinks she's changing."

"Into what?"

"I don't know. She said that I might not want to be friends with her when we see each other again."

"Don't worry, she'll still be Gabriella."

"I hope so."

"Don't sweat it, now, we've got to practice."

"Okay, Wildcats! Line up and let's do some drills!"

**(AN: okay, I'll skip with the practice part because honestly, I don't know what happens in a basketball player.)**

When I got home, my mom handed me the phone, "Who's this?" I asked.

"Dr. Peter Montez, Gabriella's dad." she answered and I spoke to him.

"Hello? This is Troy Bolton speaking."

"Ah, Troy, my daughter's best friend."

"Yes sir."

"My daughter always says that she misses you a lot."

"I believe so, sir, and I miss her, too."

"This is why you are going to Seattle."

"What? I mean, really?"

"Yes. My wife and I wanted to get to know our daughter's best friend."

"Wow, but I don't have the money to buy a ticket."

"Don't worry about that. It's all been paid for. Your ticket will arrive tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Okay, I have to go now, I'm being paged."

"Okay." then he hung up.

"Yeah!!!" I screamed after hanging up.

"What's with the screaming?" my mom asked.

"I am going to Seattle!"

"Where's your ticket?"

"Dr. Montez said that it will arrive tomorrow morning."

"Okay, does Gabriella know about this?"

"I don't know, Dr. Montez didn't say anything."

"Behave, Troy."

"Okay, Mom."

**GPOV**

I decided to go home early today. I wasn't in the mood to talk to my friends or to anyone today. I am not liking being popular. I do not want this. I quickly parked my car when I got home and headed straight to my bedroom. I sighed and I just laid there for a while. I was interrupted when someone knocked.

"Yo, Gabs! It's Kellan."

"Okay, come in."

"I didn't see you after dismissal. My friend, Jerome, just said that he saw you took off. What's wrong?"

"Ugh!!! That's why I hate this! I hate that everyone knows me."

"Gabs, it comes with being a Montez. When people know your family, it means that they somewhat look up to you. It means that they see you as good people."

"But…"

"I know. No privacy and people will talk about you all the time. But it is also a privilege, knowing that people adore you. Gabriella, you are a Montez, and we never say never. We are brave."

"Wow, thanks, Kellan."

"You're welcome. You may now applaud." he jokingly said. "Come on, Mom and Dad are waiting for us downstairs. We're gonna watch a movie."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Okay, that's the seventh chapter. Reviews will be highly appreciated. I haven't started writing the next one but I promise there's more to come. I got the name, Jerome, from the cute drummer that was a graduate of our school.**

**Anyways, I love you, all!!!**

**xoxo,**

**~Nisetiu17XD**


	8. Outside Looking In

**Hey guys!!! I know you might want to kill me now but listen first, I already finished chapter nine and I'm currently working on chapter 10. I told you there's more to come. I just celebrated my 15****th**** birthday so I am in the mood to continue this.**

**I call this chapter, "Outside Looking IN" a song by Jordan Pruitt**

**But I'm gonna do the drill first…**

**Disclaimer: Even though it's my birthday, I still own nothing.**

**Who's That Girl?**

By: Nisetiu17XD

**Chapter 8 – Outside Looking In (by Jordan Pruitt)**

* * *

**GPOV**

Kellan was right. This could work. I am having a good time here. Josephine doesn't speak to me and the "bad nose job club" leaves me alone. They really know their place now.

"Hey Gabriella!" Michael shouted when he spotted me.

"Oh hey, Michael what's up?" I said.

"Miss Georcelle Allen is expecting you in the auditorium in five minutes." He said, panting.

"Woah slow down…how long have you been running?"

"Not that long."

"She expects me? For what?"

"The talent show."

"Oh my frickin' God! I almost forgot. See you later and oh, thanks!" I said and I hurriedly made my way to the auditorium where Miss Allen was waiting for me. She is the hea of the talent show committee and is one heck of a dancer and performer!

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I am so sorry. I forgot about this. It won't happen again I promise, Miss Allen."

"That's fine with me. And I prefer Teacher Georcelle than Miss Allen."

"Okay."

"So what are you gonna do for the show?"

We continued to talk, arrange and pepare for my performance. We decided to go for a softer approach. I decided to sing Marié Digby's "Say it Again". She said that if I sing it with me playing the guitar, it would definitely top Josephnes rendition of Shakira's "She Wolf". Speaking of the devil, she came in and completely ignored me.

"Hey Teacher, clear the stage, I'm rehearsing." She said and people followed her.

Teacher Georcelle sighed and said, "Okay Josephine, take the stage."

"Gladly. Girls, to your places. Five, six, seven, eight!"

She started singing and dancing and I can't stand it so I said goodbye to Teacher Georcelle and went off to find Kace. As I headed off to History, I bumped into Kellan and Jerome.

"Gabs, how's rehearsal with Teacher Georcelle?"

"It's cool. She's fun to work with."

"Nice. Anyway, Dad said that you should come home early today."

"Why?"

"He said he's got a surprise for you."

"Oh God. Do you know about this one?"

"Nope. I am curious, too. In fact, I'll go home earlier than you."

"Yeah right."

"Watch me lil sis! See ya at home!"

"Okay."

Oh, Kellan, he is such an over-grown pre-schooler. I was making my way to find Kace when my favorite ringtone rang."

"Hey Troy!" I squealed with joy.

"Gabs, chill. My eardrum hurts because of that."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, why did you call?"

"Nothing. I just want to ask how you doing."

"I'm okay. You? East High?"

"I'm good. We won the championships and Ryan and Kelsi quit the drama club."

"They quit? Why?"

"They said that they've had enough of Sharpay's nagging and complaining. Imagine living with that."

"Oh jeez." We both laughed. "So, I thought you have a massive crush on her?"

"Oh crap. Totally turned me off with all the nagging and stuff."

"Yeah right. How's Miss Darbus treating you?"

"She doesn't. She's too busy with the drama club. She's trying to get Kelsi and Ryan back but they don't want to."

"Even I would not go back if I'll be with Sharpay."

"Yeah, can't blame them…"

"By the way, I'll call you later. I'm heading to History class right now."

"Oh okay. Go home early, alright?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Bye Gabs!"

"Wait---" he hung up.

That was weird. Why did he ask me to go home early?

I shook the thought off of my head as I headed to History.

The bell rang and I headed to the parking lot.

"Hey Gabby, what's the hurry?" Kace asked.

"Gotta go home arely. My dad's got a surprise for me." I said as I dumped my bag in my car.

"Ooh, Dr. Montez gives the best surprises. Can't wait for that!"

"I know, right."

"See you later! And fill me in with the surprise okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I drove to our house and texted Kellan.

_Hey, I'm on my way...xGabs_

He replied with:

_Way ahead of you lil is! :P_

And with that, I saw him overtake me and I shook my head and laughed at the weirdness of my brother. I can't believe he is older than me. I entered our village and entered the garage. As I expected, Kellan was there, grinning from ear to ear. When he saw me, he stuck his tongue out and ran away to Dad's study. I shook my head and laughed. I followed him and saw Lora and she told me that Dad is expecting me in his study as soon as possible.

I knocked and Mom let me in.

"Hey there, how's school?"

"It's great. I rehearsed my performance for the talent show today. I see that Kellan outrun me and is ore excited than me considering that the surprise is for me and not him." I said and she laughed.

"Hey, I heard that!" he said.

"Oh Kellan, by the way, your Dad wants to speak with you." She said

"Okay Mom." And he made his way to dad's table.

I followed and saw my dad. I kissed him on the cheek and he motioned for me to wait as he talked to Kellan.

"Kellan Anthony Montez, what would I do to you?" he said and Kellan looked nervous.

"Dad, am I in trouble?" he asked

"Trouble? You think you're in trouble? Son, you got in for football in University of Washington." He said happily.

"What the fuck!!" Kellan reacted happily.

"Langueage." Mom reminded him.

"Sorry, its just that I am so happy!" he said.

"We know, son." Dad said. "And for Gabriella, are you ready for your surprise?" he asked

"Yeah, can't wait to find out what it is." I said trying to sound excited.

"You mean _who_ it is." Mom said and I gaped at that.

"Mr. Bolton, would you please come here." Dad said

"Good evening Dr. and Mrs. Montez, Kellan, and to you, Miss Gabriella." Troy Bolton said. Troy _frickin' _Bolton is here in Seattle!

**Yeah, cliffie…you have to wait for chap 9 for the reaction of Gabby…**

**I have a lot of ideas for this and I hope they won't clash…there's more to come and I've missed your reviews so gimme some love and that will be your gift to me for my birthday… :) Thanks guys!!!**

**~Nisetiu17XD**


	9. Do You Remember

**Hey guys!!! I told you guys I'm in the mood to continue writing this. So, were you satisfied with Chapter 8? I am so sorry if I cut that short. I promise Troy will be in Seattle for a while and for some drama…oops, I spilled some of it. Yikes! Well, if that makes you guys happy, I'll leave you guys with Chapter 9… :)**

**But first, the drill…**

**Disclaimer: Nope. None.**

**Who's That Girl?**

By: Nisetiu17XD

**Chapter 9 – Do You Remember (by Jay Sean ft. Sean Paul & Lil Jon)**

**GPOV**

Troy _frickin' _Bolton

"Oh my effin' God! Troy _frickin' _Bolton! You're here! In Seattle!" I said.

"Gabriella, do you remember what Mom said about language?" Kellan jokingly said.

"Oh I am so sorry Kellan. Oh but I do remember that Mom addressed that to you a while ago." I said.

Dad cleared his throat and said, "Oh I appreciate the love kids but Gabriella, I believe that you have a guest here."

"Sorry about that, Troy. And Dad, thanks for the surprise." I said and walked over to him to give him a hug.

"Anytime and anything for my girl; now, go and hang out with your friend."

"Sure thing, Dad." I said and turned to Troy, "Wanna go and check out the house?"

"Oh but before that Gabby. Now Troy, I had our maids set up the guest room for you and I had them bring your bags there so that Gabriella and you have a lot more time to catch up with each other." Mom said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Montez." Troy said with a smile.

"You're welcome, young man." Mom replied and smiled back at Troy.

I turned to Kellan and said, "You happy now with my surprise, big baby?"

"Umm, I guess. But do you know what will make me happier?" he asked.

"Ice cream" I said straight to the point.

"Yeah that sounds good right now but I'd be happier if Dad will surprise me with a new car next time." he said.

"I heard that young man. And you are not yet getting a car considering you got your car only two months ago." Dad said behind the book shelves and we all laughed and Kellan pouted. "And don't pout. I'll never fall for that again." He added

"Better luck next time, Kellan." I said and patted his shoulder.

"Oh I will sister. Boo-yah!" he said and headed to his room.

I turned Troy and said, "Sorry about that again. Kellan is such an overgrown pre-schooler."

"Hey, he wouldn't be your brother if he isn't one. And he brings out the happiness in your family." He said

"I'm glad you understand. I am so happy you're here!"

"Yeah, when your dad called, I wasn't even sure how I to feel. But one thing's for sure, I was excited."

"Dad gives the best surprises."

"I know right. You're so lucky. Now I won't have to worry when I get back to Albuquerque."

We continued o talk and we headed by the pool. I asked Amanda, one of our maids, to get us some snacks.

"It's a nice place you got here." He said.

"I know right, I am thankful for my Uncle Anton and the guys back home but having my Mom, Dad and Kellan with me here today really makes me happier."

"Yeah and look at you! You're no longer wearing sweatpants and awfully large shirts!"

"Stop it! Mom runs a fashion magazine. I'll look like one of our maids if I don't step up my style."

"You don't have to change anything. You're still Gabriella no matter how you look and what you wear."

"Thanks, Troy."

"So, wanna show me the rest of Seattle?"

"As much as I love to, but I can't. I still have school tomorrow. This Saturday, I promise to show you around this Saturday. I'll have you meet my friends. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great."

"Okay, I'll have them know."

"Gabs, I remember you saying that you'll show me your car."

"Sure thing. Just don't melt it with your gaping and staring okay?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny." He said and I laughed as we headed to the garage.

"Miss Gabriella, dinner's ready." Amanda called after us when we're done with my car.

"Okay, we're going. Thanks, Amanda."

"You're very much welcome, Miss Gabriella." She said and walked away.

"So, Miss Gabriella…"Troy jokingly said

"Stop it. I tried to tell them to just call me Gabs or Gabby but they said they can't. They said Dad doesn't like it when they do that."

"That's why he never asked me to call him Peter."

"Yeah, Dad's a little big on the respect thing. Kellan said that Dad worked hard to get the respect he gets now."

"Oh"

We entered the dining room with the table set and we settled down.

"Good evening, Troy. I hope you enjoy the food tonight. I cooked it myself." Mom said.

"Okay, Mrs. Montez. But I gotta say, from the looks of it, it looks delicious." Troy replied.

"I gotta warn you bro, Mom cooks the most sensational food and you will not be able to stop once you start eating her food." Kellan said

"Stop it, Kellan. Thank you, Troy. You're such a darling." Mom said.

"So Troy, I heard that you're the captain of the basketball team in East High." Dad said, changing the subject.

"You heard right, Dr. Motez." Troy politely replied.

"So, how's it going with the basketball career?" Dad asked

"It's going great! We won this year's championship against West High Knights."

"That's great! So are you planning to pursue this career until college?" Kellan asked.

"Um, yes; my dad and I talked about this and we've decided that I play ball for the University of Albuquerque."

"Nice school. Kellan here is already accepted to University of Washington for football." Dad proudly said.

"Yeah, the guns finally paid off." Kellan said, kissing his guns as he flaunted them and we all laughed.

"Kellan, nobody asked about your guns." I said.

"Oh shush lil sis. Trust me, someday, you'll be thankful for my guns." He said

"Really? And when is that?"

"Umm…" he opened his mouth to speak but instead said, "I got nothing." and we all laughed.

"Sorry about these two." Mom apologized for us.

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Montez." Troy said.

We all finished our meal and we all went to bed. I am truly thankful that Troy is here in Seattle. How will he react when he sees my new life here? Will he love it? Or will he hate it? I just hope he still sees the true Gabriella despite of all the changes I've been through and I hope he still sees his best friend underneath the rich kid everyone knows.

**How'd you find it? Reviews make me happy. As I said before, lots of drama coming your way in the next chapters. I hope that one satisfied you and made you all happy and stuff. I know it's kinda short and I am so sorry for that. I just want to make the next chapter really really good for you guys… :)**

**Thanks and much love**

**xoxo,**

**~Nisetiu17XD**


	10. Need You Now

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but I promise you that this chapter contains the most intense drama I've ever written. (Be easy on me, guys if you don't like it.) Just a peak, you guys will see another side of somebody in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still nothing…**

**Who's That Girl?**

By: Nisetiu17XD

**Chapter 10 – Need You Now (by Lady Antebellum)**

**GPOV (Friday at school)**

"Hey Gabby! Wait up, oh my goodness, did you remember? You were supposed to fill me in with the surprise. Hello, friend who cares over here." Kace said while catching up with me.

"Sorry Kace, I overslept. I'm late for English." I said.

"Hell yeah you did oversleep. We have English together!" she reminded me.

"Oh crap, I forgot."

"So, what's the surprise?"

"Okay, I'll tell you but don't freak out, okay?"

"Okay."

"Troy is here in Seattle."

"Troy Bolton? Your bestfriend-slash-crush?" she squealed.

"Kace, shh; yeah, he's here. Dad made him come."

"I told you, your dad gives the best surprises."

"I know right. Now, let's go to class before Miss McKenzie flips out." I said and she followed suit.

At lunch, I told Kace and Michael about Troy and our plans to go out tomorrow.

"Hey guys, last night, Dad surprised me by flying my bestfriend, Troy, here in Seattle. He wants to hang out and get to know you guys. We are planning to go to the mall tomorrow. How's that sound?" I asked them.

'Okay. That sounds good to me." Kace said.

"It's okay with me, I guess. He's just your bestfriend after all." Michael said.

"Right." Kace said slowly and I threw her a 'stop it' look.

"Thank you guys." I said.

**Kace POV (AN: So did you figure it out the one I'm talking about in the peak already?)**

"Right." I slowly said and Gabby threw me a 'stop it' look.

"Thank you guys." She said.

The rest of the day went off quickly and my brother and I went home. I drove while he gazed outside, deep in thought. He seems agitated once we got home so I talked to him.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just…just forget about it."

"How can I forget about it when all you do is stare at something and think about something and it irritates me! Ever since Gabriella invited us to go with her and Troy, you've been so…" and then it hit me. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Jealous? What? Why would I be jealous? He is just her bestfriend for Pete's sake."

"Or is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, I know you really like Gabriella. As her friend, I am not allowed to say this to you. But as your sister who cares, I probably should tell you."

"What are you talking about, Kace?"

"She's in love with Troy." After I said that, he went to his room and I followed him.

"What? So that's just it?" I yelled.

"What do you expect me to do? I can't just send him back to Albuquerque!"

"No! I don't know. Do anything! Don't give up on her!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know that Troy doesn't know and maybe doesn't even care about Gabriella's feelings for him. There is a huge chance that she'll just end up hurt because of this visit from Troy. And I want her to see that Troy is not the best for her. She deserves better than him. She has been in love with him for years now and he doesn't return the favor. I want you to make her see that."

"And you think I'm better for her?"

"I don't think; I _know_. So are you with me or not?"

"Yes, but how are we gonna pull this off?"

"Let's just make Troy believe that things got better for Gabby when she got here. That she's changed and she doesn't need him anymore. We'll make him hate her so that he'll leave her alone with us."

"Kace, you do realize that she'll get mad at us when she figures out that we are behind this."

"Just don't think about that first. Focus on the plan."

"Okay."

**And…it's done. So, what do you think of the Bailey siblings? Hate them or like them? Even I was surprised when I wrote this. She's devious but because she only cares for her friend. What do you think guys?**

**Reviews will make me happy.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**~Nisetiu17XD**


	11. Stranger

**Hey guys! Denise here. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I was so caught up with schoolwork and senior years's making me busy. :( Poor me. So, this is the chapter where in Troy gets so full of it. So, if I remember the drill correctly, Imma do this thing again. Lol.**

**I'd like to name this chapter, "Stranger" by Hilary Duff.**

**Disclaimer: I would like to say I own something, even the song but unfortunately, I can't.**

**Who's That Girl?**

By: Nisetiu17XD

**Chapter 11 – Stranger (by Hilary Duff)**

**GPOV**

I parked my car and Troy and I walked inside the where Kace and Michael were waiting for us.

"Gabs, are you sure you want to go to the mall? I know you're a girl and all but I'm sure going to the mall is not your thing and this is not your scene." Troy said.

"I know, but when she got here, she loved the mall and the mall loved her and she loved shopping. Armani, Dolce, Hermes, and Chanel became her best friends, you know. Hi, I'm Kace." Kace said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that little lady." She said when she caught my little gesture.

"Sorry. And Kace, I haven't changed that much. I just learned how to dress well. Right, Troy?" I asked him.

"Right." He slowy answered, hesitantly and gave me a weak smile.

"It'll be alright." I whispered to him. "Hey Kace, I almost forgot to introduce you guys. Troy, this is Kace Bailey, my best friend since I got here and Kace, this is Troy Bolton, my best friend since birth." They shook hands and I asked, "Where's Michael?"

"Oh, I almost forgot that I got here with my brother. I told him to get me a chocolate frappe from Starbucks. Do you guys want some? I can text him to get you some." She said.

"I'll pass." Troy said. "Me, too." I added.

"Okay." She said and as if on cue, Michael walked towards us and gave Kace her frappe.

"Hey there, Gab. Who's your friend? Haven't seen him around." He said.

"Hi Michael. This is Troy Bolton, my ever-loving, best friend and Troy, this is Michael, Kace's brother." I said introducing them to each other and the bumped fists and gave each other man-hugs.

We walked around and Michael started blurting things about him and basketball.

"Y'know, I play ball for Seattle High, I'm the captain." He said proudly.

"And Michael, have I told you that Troy is the captain and star player of East High. He has numerous offers from different universities for his collegiate basketball career. Example, University Of Albuquerque Red Hawks." I said for Troy.

"Gabs, seriously." Troy said giving me a knowing look.

"Sorry, I had to." I mouthed.

"Oh." Michael said and kept his mouth shut but gave Troy a very questioning look but I shook it off.

**Kace POV**

Michael gave Troy a very irritated look and he didn't seem to notice. This is going to be a lot easier. Troy may know Gabriella since they were little but what he doesn't know is that this tomboy has grown into a very sophisticated and girly girl. If he only knew the person Gabriella is now, he will realize that he was a fool to just let her go and that the best thing he could do is to just leave. I just hope that he is smart enough to know this kind of stuff.

I shook off my thoughts and turned to Gabriella, "Hey, let's go to the arcade first." She agreed and she and Troy walked in front of me and my brother. I nodded to Michael's direction and mouthed, "It's time for our plan." He nodded back and we pursued our plan.

When we got to the arcade, Troy and Michael battled each other on the racing arcade and Troy won. My idiotic brother. At times like these, can he afford not to be so geeky Ugh. I have got to do something.

"You're good, Troy. What other things are you good at?" I said.

"Oh Kace, there are tons." Gabriella answered for Troy. "But there's one thing, though. He still can't beat me at air hockey. I wonder are you any good now, Troy?" she continued. _Perfect!___I thought to myself.

"I've been practicing, Miss Gabriella. In fact, I challenge you to a game of air hockey," Troy said.

"Oh anytime, Bolton." She replied and the two headed to the air hockey table with me and Michael following behind.

**(AN: Sorry. I don't know how to play air hockey. Yikes. Sorry 'bout that.)**

The two played and Gabriella beat Troy. He was right, she was good at this. Now, time to rub in his face that she doesn't need this stupid game and she doesn't need him.

I took the opportunity when my brother was keeping Gabby busy when he asked her to play air hockey with him.

"So, Troy, why'd you come here?" I said straight to the point.

"What? I got totally lost with that one."

"Ugh. Did you come here to hurt her again?"

"I would never do that."

"You did before, what makes you think you can't do it again, huh? You chose some plastic surgery product over her. Don't you see? Her life here is so different from the one that she had before. This one's better." I said and he frowned.

"You know what, Kace? From the minute I saw you and your brother, I knew that there was something off with the two of you. Yes, I agree that Gabriella has a whole new world here and I reckon that she likes it. But I know her more than you. Sure, she's changed and I've hurt her before. But look, we solved it. We understand each other and I think that is why our friendship works. I don't know about you but if you're really smart, I think you should back off." He said then walked away.

Troy _frickin' _Bolton is getting into my nerves.

**And cut! Sorry that was short but I think that one's intense! I need ideas for the next chapter. Review in your suggestions for a meaner Kace alright? I love you guys and follow me if you have a twitter acct.: /denise1717. Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews make Denise one happy girl! :)**

**~Nisetiu17XD**


	12. King of Anything

**Chapter 12 of my slowness starts now. Lol. How ya doin' my loves? Tell you what, when you leave the best review for this chapter, you get to suggest the song that will be title and the basis of the next chapter. :) **

**This one's named after Sara Bareilles' song. And to start with…**

**Disclaimer: I am not the King of Anything right now.**

**Who's That Girl?**

By: Nisetiu17XD

**Chapter 12 – King Of Anything (by Sara Bareilles)**

**TPOV**

"Hey Gabs, I'm not really feeling well and I think I wanna rest for a while so maybe I'll just head home and leave you guys to enjoy for a while." I said to her after I was done with Kace.

That girl drives me insane…in the worst way. Who is she to tell me what is best for my best friend? Who is she to dictate me to do things for her? She doesn't have the authority to decide and definitely the right to do things for Gabriella. She is not the one in charge of Gab's life. She needs to know her place and she definitely needs to back off.

"Troy, is there something wrong?" Gabs replied.

"No, I'm just really tired."

"Oh no you are not going home alone, mister. I'm driving and going home with you."

"Gabs, just enjoy your time with your friends. Go and relax, have fun. Don't spend the rest of the day stuck with the boring Troy Bolton."

"Bolton, stop messing around and be real. I'm your best friend and I am with you." Kace arrived when we were about to leave and Gabs said, "We're going home and I am sorry." Then she gave her a weak smile. Score 1 for Bolton. Then I did a joyful dance in my head.

**Kace POV**

I can't believe it! No one talks to me like that! He might've won. But I don't give up until I get what I want. His visit isn't over yet. And I will make sure that the rest of his stay here in Seattle will be hell. That's what he will get because he messed with me. Gabby better open her eyes quick and see what I am doing here. This is for her. And I know that she will not disagree with me. I get her and I know that Troy doesn't anymore. He doesn't know what I am capable of doing. Get ready for Kace Angelea Bailey.

"Michael!" I practically had to shout for him to stop playing some stupid shooting game. "Have you forgotten about the girl that you like and the hindrance that she left with?"

"Yeah, where are they?"

"Stupid! They left, you moron!"

"You look pissed."

"Thanks for noticing, you moron."

"What are we going to do?"

"Must I do everything, my dear? Ugh." And I walked away. I can't believe we're related.

We decided to go home and I let my brother drive. We sat in an uncomfortable silence and I'm guessing he's having second thoughts. When we got home, we had a confrontation.

"What the hell, man?" I started yelling at him.

"What did you expect me to do? Make myself look like a fool in front of the both of them and make them see how desperate I am to make Gabriella mine? Because the last time I checked, _YOU_ were the one who was desperate to have her by yourself and make Troy go away." He spat back at me.

"Do you think that you know best?"

"You know what, I may not but at least I _fuckin'_ care! Friends should support each other and be with each other's side when they need them the most. But you're acting like a royal pain in the ass! I do not know you anymore. You used to care for your friend. But now, it seems like you only care for the title of being a Montez's best friend. Stop acting like a spoiled brat!"

"Me? Spoiled? Do you hear yourself? You never call me that! You always stood up for me when people call me that and now you're yelling it into my face! Shit!"

"I used to believe you weren't but now, I see what other people see in you. You cannot control everyone, Kace. You are not a king."

And Michael walked out.

**Super duper short. I am suffering from writer's block. :( But your reviews will make me feel better and get over with this stupid block. What are your suggestions for Michael? What do you want me to make him do?**

**Reviews make Denise one happy girl. ;)**

**~Nisetiu17XD**


	13. Turning Tables

**Hello and sorry. :/ Sorry it took so long for me to update this 'cause it's summer here and I have been out of town lately. Plus college, so yeah, I'm quite busy. :/ And to make it easier for me to update soon, I am requesting all of you to suggest a song when you leave a review that might be the title of the next chapter.**

**Inside this: Boy talk. :)**

**This one's named after Adele's Turning Tables.**

**Disclaimer: I do not – repeat – do not own anything. :/**

**Who's That Girl?**

By: Nisetiu17XD

**Chapter 13 – Turning Tables (by Adele)**

**Michael POV**

I am so sick of her! All my life, I had to listen to her and do whatever it is that she wants me to do. I can't believe I let her do that. I don't even recognize her anymore. She has had enough of me. I am not going to continue living under the shadow of my _little_ sister. Hell, I am older than her and I permit her to control me. It's time that Gabriella knows the real Kace. I may be her brother but I think this is for the best. Fuckin' spoiled brat.

**Monday**

"Good morning, jackass. Take me to school now." Her majesty ordered and I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Don't you roll your eyes. I am your little sister. Now, take me to school."

"No!" I shouted.

"What?"

"I said no. You have your own frickin' car and you know how to drive. Drive it, 'cause I won't be taking you to anywhere. Anymore. Understand?"

"But why? I'll tell Dad!"

"I don't care! Why are you so spoiled?" I shouted and walked away heading to my car. _Fuckin' spoiled brat._

I drove and decided to text Kellan,

_Dude, Michael here. Tell Gabs 2 b careful around Kace. –M._

_Yeah, sure. Why? –K._

_I'll tell you in school. U on ur way? –M._

_Yep. Gunna pick up Nik frst. Ttyl. –K._

Yep. Am going to tell Kellan first. Gabs should know this slowly.

**Kellan POV**

Weird. Michael never said anything bad on behalf of Kace. Maybe this is just some immature fight between the two of them. They'll sort it out eventually. Ever since we were kids, they always fight. Well, one time when we were twelve and Kace was eleven, the two of them were riding bicycles. Michael was riding his so fast downhill and when Kace followed suit, she fell down her bike and rolled all the way down. That was the beginning of Alpha Kace.

"What's wrong, baby?" Nikki asked.

"Michael just texted me. Weird."

"Why?"

"He said that I should tell my sister that she should be careful around Kace."

"Did he say why?"

"Nah. He said he'll tell me when we get to school." I said and shrugged. This is bothering me a lot. This is about my sister. Nikki must have noticed my stiffness and lightly kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, babe." I said and she smiled at me softly.

"Yo, Mike!" I yelled when I saw Michael Bailey.

"Hey, man." I said and we bumped fists. "What's with the text?"

"Yeah, about that. Kace has gotten mental."

"What? Seriously? You're kidding me, right?"

"No. I mean, she _is _about to lose it. She has a plan to make troy go away."

"What? Dude, sort it out with your sister. I don't want her playing jokes with my sister and Troy."

"I have tried, Kellan. I mean, have you noticed? I came to school alone. I never come to school without her. We had a fight. I am sick and tired, man. Fuckin' sick and tired. I also care for Gabriella that's why I'm doing this. She thinks that it's better if Troy leaves."

"Dude, have you seen her without Troy? I mean, he'll leave after two weeks but I think that my sister is better with Troy around. Your sister is psycho. Wait, did you say that you care for my sister?"

"Doesn't matter, Kellan. What matters is that we must stop my sister before she hurts Gabriella."

"Agree. So what do you want to do? Tell Gabs?

"No. Not yet. We have to teach Kace a lesson. The hard way.

**So, any suggestions on how they are going to expose Kace? I have one but I wanted to hear from you guys. Finally. Michael has woken up. Should I make Kace bipolar? Lol. Just kidding. I love you all! 3 :***

**Lots of love,**

**Nisetiu17XD / twitter – denise1717 (I follow back.)**


End file.
